character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Snorlax (Canon)/Niarobi
|-|Munchlax= |-|Snorlax= Summary Snorlax is a Normal type Pokémon introduced in the Kanto region. It is the final evolution of Munchlax. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A. 4-A with Z-Moves | 3-C Name: Munchlax | Snorlax Origin: Pokémon Gender: Can be male or female, usually male Age: Varies Classification: Big Eater Pokémon | Sleeping Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Nightmare Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, Statistics Amplification, Acid Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Reactive Power Level, Attack Reflection, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Creation, Air Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Power Nullification, Teleportation, Rock Manipulation, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry, Can steal the effects of moves, Illusion Creation, Duplication, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, BFR, Sand Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Can attack while sleeping, Aura, Healing, Can harm intangible beings, minds, and souls, Can walk on water, lava, and clouds, Acausality (Anyone can bypass the effects of time by just ignoring reality), Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Law Manipulation (There were several occasions where just any regular Pokémon are capable of changing the future when the future was already set, such as the time where Sabrina knew she would fight the protagonist three years in advance, and she foresaw their victory, and then changed the future to where she won, and yet they still won, anyway. Olympia can also predict the future and she sees battles as the trainers writing their futures and fates. It is clarified when fighting against one Hex Maniac that her clairvoyance was so potent that the player's Pokémon had to have rewrote the laws of causality to have won), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Lava, Magma Manipulation, Sun-based attacks, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Nightmare Manipulation | All previous abilities boosted, Metal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Immobilisation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Comparable to Pokémon who can use Seismic Toss and Moonlight.) Multi-Solar System level with Z-Moves (All basic Z-Moves should scale to Twinkle Tackle, where we see a space that has a background full of stars, which is clarified in the move description to have been created by the user.) | Galaxy level+ (Comparable to most fully-evolved Pokémon, such as Gothitelle, who has spatial manipulation at this potency and can create a world with a background full of stars from its memories, Beheeyem, who can create a dream world with a background full of stars, Gardevoir, who can create a world with a background full of stars, Musharna, who can turn dream worlds to mist, and Mismagius, who can create a world with a background full of stars.) Speed: FTL (Should be at least comparable in speed to Diglett, who was stated to be faster than light speed. Can dodge moves like Flash with a slight boost in speed.) | FTL+ (Far faster than before. Far faster than Pokémon who can keep up with Pokémon who can use Morning Sun.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class. Multi-Solar System Class with Z-Moves | Galaxy Class+ Durability: Dwarf Star level. Multi-Solar System level with Z-Power | Galaxy level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar range. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Can acquire an IQ of nearly a thousand. Weaknesses: Fighting type attacks. Key: Munchlax | Snorlax Note: This profile covers the possible capabilities of an average, untrained Pokémon. Category:Tier 5 Category:TheHadouCyberspaceWitch Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4